bangpedia2fandomcom-20200214-history
Yeti-Man
"Ok, you can have my cave, just don't go on my computer. I have some er... personal... stuff I don't want you looking at, SO don't touch my computer!" From Bang! the Robot, after you defeat him 'Yeti-Man '''is a main villian in the ''Bang! ''series. He has fully appeared in all of the games so far and he is mostly seen as a boss, more than a playable character. He has a yowie cousin, Yowie-Man who is very similar to him and is his only friend that hasn't betrayed him (yet). History Pre-games Yeti-Man was born in a igloo of women (exactly 25 women). His father was frozen by a snow storm just before his birth, leaving him to grow up with his mother and 24 sisters. But, he gained no feminine features. He left home as soon as he could and got a cave in Ice City. He lived in peace and terrified the villagers, until Bang came along. Bang the Robot Yeti-Man makes his debut in the first game as a boss. He is actually at first, a person who assists you and gives you upgrades, money, hints and facts. He trusts so much, that he let's you in his cave and he tells you all about his embarrasing past. But, you soon have to steal a secret file from him and he feels very betrayed, so he tries to destroy. He fails to and he gives you his cave, but tells you not to go on his computer because "he has some personal stuff on there"... After you defeat him, he is playable in Multiplayer. Bang! the Robot and the Big Bang Yeti-Man returned to get revenge on Bang, but his cousin, Yowie-Man comes to help him destroy the robot. When Bang met Yeti-Man again in Circuit Canyon (a wild west like place) he thought it would be a piece of cake to be defeat him, but Yowie-Man suddenly jumped right in front of him and roared as load as he could in Bang's face. Bang had already noticed he had bad breath, so he offered him a mint, which Yowie-Man took and spat back in Bang's eye. Yeti-Man and Yowie-Man prepared to fight Bang with all they have got. Bang beats them and Yowie-Man fleed leaving Yeti-Man to cry in agony. Bang left him and it is unknown what happened to him, but it seems he may be more furious. Bang! the Robot VS the Ultraimate Weapon Yeti-Man's home, Ice City has been bombed by Plasmon, so he teams up with Bang to stop the evil scienctist. Yeti-Man soon becomes playable in Story mode for the first time. But, Yeti-Man gets captured and brain washed by Gothic Geek. In Gothic Geek's boss battle, you have to fight the brain washed Yeti-Man. It is unknown what happens to Yeti-Man after the boss battle. Bang! the Robot: Robotic Racers Yeti-Man returns in this fast paced racing game. Yeti-Man is both playable and part of story mode, but not largely. He assists Plasmon in chasing Bang down along with many other villians. In normal modes, Yeti-Man is playable from the start and his main vechile is a truck known as the ''Snow Slicer. Bang! the Robot's Holiday Yeti-Man returns in the fourth installment as a villian once again. He now assists Momma Mia and Freddy Khatter. The trio are defeated by Bang and Bark and they go their own seperate ways. Bang! the Robot and the SpaceRippers TBA Category:Characters Category:Villians